Pokemon Christmas Specials!
by Clario
Summary: Hey! It's Clario! Every year I'll add a story to this collection! This year's story is rated K, so it's family friendly! Enjoy!


**Christmas Specials**

**The Twelve Pokemon Days**

**2005**

**The Song with Cut scenes in between**

Hey guys, it's me. Well, Christmas is drawing near, so I have decided to present to you your present! Enjoy!

* * *

**_On the first day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me..._**  
**A Pichu in a Bonsly!**  
"Hiya!" the Pichu yelled.

"Can you get off me?!" Bonsly cried.

* * *

**_On the second day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me..._**  
**Two Squirtle duds!**  
"Hey! We're not duds!" Squirtle said.

"Well, not me, at least." The other Squirtle said.

"Grr..."  
**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**  
"Hiya! Again!" the Pichu happily said.

"No! Seriously!" The Bonsly cried. Again.

* * *

**_On the third day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me..._**  
**Three Poke Dollars!**  
A Cyndaquil waves three Poke Dollars 

"I'm so cheap..." it said.

**Two Squirtle duds!**

"STOP CALLING ME A DUD!" The Squirtle yelled.

"I know I'm not one. Losa." The other Squirtle taunted.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**  
"Hiya! Again! Again!" The Pichu said. Again.

"I'm going to hit you!" The Bonsly threatened.

* * *

**_On the forth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave t_****_o me..._**  
**Four Mega Potions!**

An Aipom waves two with his hands and two with his tail  
"Cyndaquil is really cheap." Aipom commented.

**Three Poke Dollars!**

The Cyndaquil waves the Poke Dollars again.  
"Rawr." It said.

**Two Squirtle duds!**

"OKAY, ONE MORE TIME, YA HEAR ME, NARRATOR?!" Squirtle one freaked.

"Losar." The other Squirtle taunted.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**  
Pichu is jumping up and down  
"Wheeeeee!" The Pichu happily said.

"Ow-stop-ow-that!" the Bonsly cried.

* * *

**_On the fifth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…_**

**Five! Golden Nuggets!**

A Meowth is running around holding them

"I'm rich! Bwaha!" The Meowth happily said.

**Four Mega Potions!**

An Aipom is balancing them on one hand

"Look at my tricks! Now give me a treat!" Aipom commanded.

**Three Poke Dollars!**

The Cyndaquil balances the Poke Dollars on his head

"Heehee." Cyndaquil laughed.

**Two Squirtle duds!**

"I'M NOT A FAAAAAAKE!" Squirtle One yelled.

"Or are you…?" The other Squirtle asked.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**

The Pichu is still jumping up and down

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Pichu happily cried.

"Ow-seriously-ow-stop!" Bonsly commanded as the HP Bar went De do de do de do!

* * *

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…**_

**Six Pidgeots sleeping!**

"OH MAH GOD, THERE'S PEOPLE IN OUR BEDROOM." Father Pidgeot said.

"OH MY GOSH! CALL THE POLICE!" Mother Pidgeot screamed.

**Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"With my Pay Day attack, I'll BE RICHER! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Meowth told the air.

**Four Mega Potions!**

Aipom is on the computer

"What? I'm bored." Aipom said while looking at other stories.

**Three Poke Dollars!**

Cyndaquil is sleeping on them

"Snore…" Cyndaquil slept.

**Two Squirtle Duds!**

"OH EM EFF GEE! WATER GUN!" Squirtle One used Water Gun!

"Onoesss!" The other Squirtle cried in distress!

**BLAUGH I'M HIT BYA WATER GUN DOING 68 DAMAGE!**

**Oh, right, and a Pichu in a Bonsly!**

Pichu still bouncing on Bonsly.

"Wheeeeee!" Pichu said.

"Blegh!" Bonsly sighed!

**BONSLY has fainted!**

**First Day of Christmas has run out of Pokemon!**

**First Day of Christmas whited out!

* * *

**

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…**_

**Seven Wingulls swimming!**

"This pool is awesome!" A Wingull commented.

"It's not even heated!" Another said.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE POOL!" The first Wingull cried.

**Six Pidgeots sleeping!**

"THEY'RE STILL HERE! WAHHHH!" Mother Pidgeot screamed!

"QUICKLY! GET THE FEAROW SQUAD!" Father Pidgeot replied, also screaming.

**Ack! Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"And with my Pick Up ability, I will get MORE MONEY!" Meowth told the air. Again.

**Four Mega Potions!**

"You look like you were hit with a water gun, narrator." Aipom commented.

**Three Poke Dollars!**

"I don't think you can even get anything with three Poke Dollars." Cyndaquil realized.

**Two Squirtle Duds!**

"Your death will be swift!" Squirtle One yelled.

"RUN NARRATOR GUY PERSON THING DISEMBODIED VOICE PERSON MBOBBER CHIEF MONKEY!" the, now classified as weird, Squirtle said.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**

"Um…Yah… Me thinks the Bonsly is dead." Pichu muttered.

"Cough! How am I still alive, no clue." Bonsly coughed.

"ACK!" Pichu said as he jumped onto the Bonsly's head again.

"BARF!" Bonsly barfed.

**BONSLY has fainted!

* * *

**

**_On the eighth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…_**

**Eight Miltank's milking!**

"What are we milking, exactly?" A dumb Miltank wondered.

"Huh… no clue." Another Miltank sarcastically said back.

**Seven Wingulls swimming!**

"This pool is like heaven!" A Wingull commented.

"But it smells like wet dog!" Another insulted.

"No, that's you. ZING!" Another Wingull flamed.

**Six Pidgeot's sleeping!**

"ME THINKS THEY'RE STILL THERE!" Son Pidgeot said.

"Are the police here yet?" Mother Pidgeot asked Father Pidgeot.

"No, but I think I have enough power to use Sky Attack." Father Pidgeot replied.

**Eek! Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"…and then after I sell all my stock I'll…" Meowth plotted.

**Four Mega Potions!**

"Y'know what? You should heal yourself." Aipom told the Narrator.

**Three PokeDollars!**

"Snore… No, Totodile, I don't want cake… snore…" Cyndaquil sleep talked.

**Two Squirtle Duds!**

"Ratzin fratzin…" Squirtle One angrily muttered.

"Hey, wait… isn't the song supposed to go 'turtle DOVES', not turtle 'duds'?" The Weird Squirtle realized.

**And a Pichu in a-**

"HEY! DON'T INTERRUP! ME! I WAS STILL TALKING! THE SONG GOES DOVES, NOT DU-"

**Bonsly!**

"Huh. We need a revive, or something, cause he keeps fainting." Pichu suggested.

* * *

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…**_

**Nine Ponytas prancing!**

"Wheee! I love to sing and dance and play and…" a hyperactive Ponyta said.

**Eight Miltank's milking!**

"Still don't know what we're milking." The Dumb Miltank said.

**Seven Wingulls swimming!**

"So what now?" the Wingull who said that the pool was like heaven said.

"Dunno." Said another Wingull that was sun-bathing.

**Six Pidgeots sleeping!**

"I don't know about this, switch us with that Cyndaquil with the Poke Dollars. He's actually sleeping." Daughter Pidgeot suggested.

**Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"…then after I take over Azalea City I…" Meowth conspired.

**Four Mega Potions!**

"Kay… Now I'm bored." Aipom commented.

**Three PokeDollars!**

"Still asleep. Wait, how am I talking…?" Cyndaquil sleep talked.

**Two Squirtle Duds!**

"So the author is messing the song up intentionally?" Squirtle One asked.

"Looks like." The other Squirtle replied.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**

"I found a Revive!" Pichu said, using it on Bonsly.

"OH MAH GOD, I'M ALIVE AGAIN." Bonsly yelled.

* * *

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me… **_

**Ten Treecko climbing!**

"Do da do… I'm climbing a tree…" A Treecko commented.

"Ow- no, you're –ow- climbing me!" The Bonsly cried.

**Nine Ponytas prancing!**

"Wheee!" Ponyta said.

"Y'know, there are four kinds of 'Whee'. Wii, We three…" Smart Ponyta said.

**Eight Miltanks milking!**

"No seriously… What ARE we milking?" a narrow minded Miltank asked.

"OURSELVES! Gawsh…" Another Miltank replied.

**Seven Wingulls swimming!**

"EEK! I'M DROWNING!" a stupid Wingull said.

"What… the… heck… You're a WATER TYPE!" the sun-bathing Wingull yelled.

**Six Pidgeots sleeping!**

"Y'know, I could get used to this." A Pidgeot muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The father Pidgeot yelled.

"Nothing." The other Pidgeot replied.

**Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"…and after taking over Silph Co…" the Meowth continued to conspire.

**Four Mega Potions!**

"When will this song end?'!" The Aipom cried.

**Three PokeDollars!**

"Snoreth thee." Cyndaquil continued to sleep talk.

**Two Squirtle Duds!**

"Sigh… I'm not going to try anymore." Squirtle One said.

"Great! Now you won't get angry!" the other Squirtle said.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**

"Okay, I won't jump on you anymore." The Pichu said.

"Good." The Bonsly replied.

* * *

**_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…_**

**Eleven Flareons flaming!**

"You suck!" Flary said.

"No, you do!" Flareo replied.

"Your momma is so stupid, she threw a rock at the ground and missed!" Flary snapped.

"Take that back, de-de-de!" Flareo demanded.

**Ten Treecko climbing!**

"Almost… at… the… top…" a Treecko said.

"No you're not! You're at like… the bottom." Another said, which was standing there, watching the others.

**Nine Ponyta prancing!**

"We the people…" the Smart Ponyta continued.

"Um… right. We're Ponyta, REMEMBER?" a Ponyta reminded.

"Quiet, you." The Smart Ponyta snapped.

**Eight Miltanks milking!**

"Do de do… Milking myself…" A Miltank hummed.

"Um… Why are we milking ourselves?" the dumb Milktank asked again.

**Seven Wingulls swimming!**

"Well… I'm bored. Like heck, I'm so bored, I'll play 'Marco Polo'!" a bored Wingull admitted.

"Oh my gawsh, that game stinks." The sun-bathing Wingull dissed.

**Six Pidgeots sleeping!**

"Wait! Something is on the TV!" the father Pidgeot said.

"It's an ad for a song…" the mother Pidgeot commented.

**Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"…then when the song is over I can…" the Meowth continued to plot.

**Four Mega Potions!**

"One more verse and it's over…" the Aipom happily muttered.

**Three Poke Dollars!**

"Snore." Cyndaquil snored.

**Two Squirtle Duds!**

"Y'know what? I won't get angry anymore." Squirtle One said.

"Great!" The other Squirtle said.

**And a Pichu in a Bonsly!**

"…Okay… I need to jump on something." Pichu said.

"Not me." Bonsly replied.

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Pokemon gave to me…**_

**Twelve Torchics torching!**

"Bwahaha! Burn! BURN!" a Torchic yelled.

**Eleven Flareons flaming!**

"You're so stupid, you sat on the TV and watched the couch!" Flary said.

"You're so fat, you live AROUND the room!" Flareo countered.

**Ten Treecko climbing!**

"Well… I reached the middle." A Treecko said.

"Yeah, good for you." A Treecko at the top said.

**Nine Ponytas prancing!**

"And my favorite… WHEEEE!" the Smart Ponyta concluded.

"Great, now can I go back to prancing?" the hyper Ponyta asked.

"No point, the song is almost done anyway." Another Ponyta replied.

**Eight Miltanks milking!**

"Aha! I have filled a bottle with milk." A Miltank said.

"Great." Another complimented.

**Seven Wingulls swimming!**

"Gahhh! Now it's freezing!" a Wingull in the pool said.

"So get out…" the sun-bathing Wingull replied.

**Six Pidgeots sleeping!**

"Oh my gosh, it's us!" Father Pidgeot realized.

"We're famous! Yay!" Daughter Pidgeot said.

**Five! Golden Nuggets!**

"…then when I'm done with that, I'll donate the funds to charity. BRILLIANCE!" Meowth finished.

**Four Mega Potions!**

"Well, I guess I should sign off now." Aipom said, turning off his computer.

**Three Poke Dollars!**

"Buh? Wow, I slept through the song…" Cyndaquil said, waking up.

**Two Squirtle Doves!**

"Is it just me, or did he say Doves?" Squirtle One asked.

"He said doves…" Weird Squirtle replied.

"Sweet."

**And a Pichu!**

**In a Bonsly!**

"Great! The song is over!" Pichu happily said.

"Awesome!" Bonsly cheered.

* * *

Haha, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special! Stay tuned for the New Years Party!

This is Clario, reminding you to **review**!


End file.
